


summer kiss

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, let’s do this, second attempt at this, summertime bb, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: so the original was fucked up and i fixed it so i’m posting it again.





	summer kiss

it was on a warm summer day and the boys were up to what they normally did; they ran off to the lake on the holmes' estate with molly and greg, leaving all worries behind. it was a beautiful lake that they went to almost every day, needing a good cool down and the lake was the perfect place. there was a very large, sturdy oak tree on the edge of the lake, so the got a ladder and a rope and john and greg created a rope swing. as they neared the lake, john took off his shirt, revealing his perfect, sun-kiss body before he sprinted off the small dock and into the water, greg following shortly after. molly was after them, leaving sherlock alone on the shore. he wasn't that much of a swimmer, mainly because it involved him taking his shirt off and he didn't want his friends to see the pale skelton he really was underneath his layers. the only time he took off his shirt to swim was one night when john stayed over and they came out to the lake for a night swim. john couldn't see sherlock's body, so he took his shirt off and got in the water with the blond boy, loving the feeling of the cool water on his pale skin. 

sherlock sat and watched john's head break the surface of the water, smiling widely as he ran a hand through his hair. "come on, sherlock!" he called for his best friend. "the water isn't going to bite!" the blond boy stood in the water, barely being able to keep his chin above the surface.

"i'm good." sherlock responded with a timid smiled. he watched the other boy frown then swim off with greg to the oak tree, molly following behind them. his friends were absolute idiots. john and greg climbed up to the top branch of the oak, which was pretty high up. john was first. he stood up on the branch, slowly, keeping his arms out for balance then he looked down at the brunette, smirking at him. he jumped off the branch, shouting with glee, landing with a giant splash in the water. he came up smiling and laughing, telling greg to jump. greg jumped, not really coordinating himself and landing in the water on his stomach with a smack, causing the other three to laugh at him. 

molly and greg left as the sun started to set, leaving john and sherlock at the lake. once they were out of sight, sherlock got up from the spot he was sitting and lifted the baggy tank top off he was wearing, dropping it in the grass. he ran off the dock and did a perfect dive into the water, john watching him with every move he took. sherlock was beautiful to john. the way his swim trunks barely held onto his bony hips, how he had a slight tan from spending all hours of the day outside, how that amazing bush of brown curls sat upon his head with his stupidly perfect cheekbones that made his complexion just... john didn't know what it was about his best friend, but he wanted to grab him and kiss those pink cupid bow lips, just once. just one time to taste that sweet summer taste with a little mixture of the lake water with a hint nicotine. 

"how come you only swim after they leave?" john asked as he swam the small distance over to his friend. 

sherlock looked at him and ran a hand through his hair, silking back the now wet curls. he shrugged, "i don't like being shirtless in front of them. and swimming with a shirt makes you feel like you're sinking." sherlock stated before he disappeared under the water. he swam around john then appeared behind him, splashing him from behind, then disappearing again. 

john laughed and watched for the boy. he was good at swimming. he could hold his breath for almost two minutes and you could never hear him coming. john smiled when he noticed sherlock climbing onto the shore next to the oak tree. he watched the pale boy climb up the ladder and grab to rope, standing on the small platform they made. "do a flip!" john called out. 

sherlock smiled and jumped of the small platform, waiting until he was over the deep spot to let go, doing a backflip, sticking the landing. he came up and john was cheering and clapping for him as he swam over to him.

"you always cease to amaze me." john complimented. 

"well, it doesn't take much." sherlock said, smiling.

john huffed out a laugh and looked up at sherlock. the sun was behind the tree line now and it started to get dark. "should we head back up to the house?" he asked. 

sherlock sighed and floated on his back. "let's stay out here for a bit longer. it's always nice having a night swim." he said as he closed his eyes, letting the water engulf him. 

john looked over his friend, licking hid own lips. you could see the outline of each rib and his hip bones stuck out so much they were almost as sharp as his cheek bones. john lifted himself onto the dock and watched his friend float, fully relaxed for once. as the sun set, it gave the sky a pinkish golden hue that reflected of the now calm water and onto his friend's skin. it was a beautiful sight and john was absolutely in love with it.

"let's go to the club house." sherlock said, breaking the silence. he stood on his feet and looked at john. the club house was an old tree house that was in the garden. they hung out in it a lot more than in sherlock's room because no one was there to bug them. 

john nodded, "okay." he stood up and walked over to his pile of clothes, putting on his shirt and shoes. 

sherlock climbed out of the water and didn't waste any time putting his shirt and shoes on again, knowing john would comment about he hasn't been eating like he normally does. 

they walked through the large field, the quiet noise of the grass crunching underneath them and the faint sounds of the insects coming alive as the sun set over the horizon, making it go dark. as they neared the holmes' manor, the area began to light up. they went to the back and through the garden, climbing up the old ladder to the small tree house that sherlock used to play in when he was a kid. it had a rug they put in a few weeks ago with a few pillows, some books stacked up in the corner, and a small cooler that john had brought, filled with food. sherlock laid down and reached behind the cooler, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. he put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag then blowing the smoke. 

"why do you smoke?" john asked as he sat against the other wall with a pack of toblerone in his hand. he already knew the answer, but he still asked it every time.

"calms my nerves." sherlock respond as he took another drag. 

john sighed as he opened the triangular box, sliding the chocolate out a bit and then breaking off a piece, eating it. "you've gotten skinnier." 

"and you've gained a few pounds." sherlock spit back. they had this conversation every day. 

"that's good unlike looking like a bloody skeleton." john stated.

sherlock opened his eyes and turned his head to john. "i'm still breathing, aren't i?" he asked. 

"but st-"

"no." sherlock said and sat up, taking the last drag of the cigarette before putting it out on the wall. "i am alive and i am breathing. that's good enough. and why do you care?" 

the conversation was taking a different route this time. "what?" john asked, watching his friend hang his feet out the entrance, his back turned to him. 

sherlock leaned forward like he was about to leave, making his spine poke through his shirt. "why do you care so much about me?" he asked, turning his head to glance at his friend. "you always make sure i eat, when we're at school you're like my protector, and you're always just so concerned all the time. why?" he swung his legs around and sat criss cross, staring down the blond.

john set the toblerone down and looked into his lap, not making eye contact with sherlock. "because i like you." he said softly, looking up at the dazed brunette. 

"w-why would you like me?" sherlock asked. 

john sighed and put the toblerone back into the cooler. "isn't it obvious? you should've been able to figure it out with the brain you have." john said and looked up at his friend again, those cold eyes staring him down. "it's totally fine if you don't feel the same way, i get it. you're not one for feelings." john had scooted over the entrance, ready to leave, but then there was a cold had on his forearm, pulling him back. 

"i have feelings." sherlock stated. "i just don't show them, i guess. i've never been good with them." he looked up and met with the soft blue eyes. "but, i do like you, john. i know for a fact that i like you because i've had a crush on you since primary school when we first met." 

john ignored every word that sherlock had just said and was focused on kissing the boy. he moved closer to sherlock, placing a hand in his lap as he leaned closer. he hovered a bit as their noses were centimeters apart before closing the gap. his lips connected with the soft ones that belonged to his best friend, tasting like nicotine. 

sherlock wasn't sure what to do. this was the first time he's ever kissed any person and the person was john watson who has had multiple relations with girls. he didn't know what to do, but he wanted to keep doing it. john tasted like chocolate and mint, and sherlock wanted to taste more. 

john pulled away, grinning from ear to ear at his best friend who was still sitting there with his eyes closed. he laughed softly and rubbed sherlock's knee, causing his eyes to snap open. 

sherlock smiled softly at john, causing john to smile back. this was going to be an exciting relationship.


End file.
